A Silent Seduction
by The Second Coming
Summary: [OneShot] It was times like these that he wondered why he bothered to put up with these twits he called friends. Remus has a crush, and Sirius, James and Peter have bad timing.


**Title**: A Silent Seduction

**Rating**: G. I am the very model of a story rated General! I'm read by readers vegetable, animal and mineral… (With copious apologies to Gilbert and Sullivan, who are too dead to stop me).

**Warnings**: This is so fluffy that it might kill you. But that's by far the scariest thing in here. Well, that and the Nargles…

**Notes**: So, strictly speaking this isn't part of the Great Prompt Fest (yes, we have graduated to capital letters now), but I love this one so much that I just had to post it. I originally wrote this for my girlfriend, as something to send her in the mail (because I talk to her far to often to send any sort of _news_ by mail, so I wind up resorting to sending stories written with other people's characters. If anyone knows of a nice rehab facility for people like me, drop me a note). Anyway, I've typed it up now and I'm sharing it with you! I hope you enjoy it.

This one's for Adonais because she's bloody hot. (Please don't smack me).

- - - - -

Remus Lupin had a secret. Oh sure, there was the one about him turning into a man-eating monster once a month, but that one wasn't really important. He was, for the time being at least, more concerned with the secret his friends _didn't_ know. Namely, his giant crush on the Ravenclaw fourth year Jennifer Crosbie. Looking up to sneak an inconspicuous (or so he believed) glance at the girl in question, he blushed violently and ducked back behind his textbook when he realized she had been looking his way.

Coughing, and running his hand through his hair nervously, he tried to look nonchalant as he scribbled something pointless on the parchment in front of him. Sneaking another look out of the corner of his eye at the object of his affections, he noticed said lovely lady looking his way again. She blushed once she saw him looking, but Remus was unable to keep the ridiculously goofy grin from his face. That was the _third_ time this hour that Jennifer had been looking at him. Or, at least, he thought it was at him. The first time had been a bit of an indecisive glance; she could easily have been looking at the Ravenclaw beater Todd Boot who had been standing behind him carrying on an obnoxiously loud conversation. But this time, this time he was _sure_ it had been him she was looking at.

Remus glanced down at his essay on the possible complications of vanishing spells and frowned when he realized what he'd just written. "One of the principle dangers associated with vanishing spells," it read, "Is the possibility of of a Nargle infestation."

"What the bloody hell is a Nargle?" he wondered aloud, causing a passing first year to giggle and start whispering to her friend. James and Sirius would have an absolute field day with this. Knowing them they'd start some absurd rumor about Nargles being invisible creatures that inhabit common household flora with the intent to bring about the apocalyptic destruction of the world and spread STDs.

Remus groaned and plunked his head down on the table, not caring if he managed to get ink smeared on his forehead again. He was barely resisting the urge to rip his half-finished essay into tiny pieces. Deciding that he clearly wasn't going to get any more work done that night, he started to pack his things away.

He noticed Jennifer looking his way again, and was suddenly seized by an impulsive idea. He grinned wildly and ripped a piece of parchment from his now thoroughly ruined essay. Quickly, he scribbled a quick note on it, and ignoring the blood pounding loudly in his ears, and the absurdly hazardous rate his heart was going at, he levitated the note over to where Jennifer was sitting.

Plunking down in his seat and practically twitching in nervous anticipation Remus pretended to be looking up a reference for his essay. The act he was trying to pull probably would have worked a little better if he didn't keep sneaking glances at Jennifer Crosbie every two seconds.

It was at that moment that Sirius, James and Peter all piled into the library, managing to draw everyone's attention and cause a complete ruckus, all without being loud enough for the librarian to justifiably toss them out. Immediately they began to enlist poor Remus in helping them with their homework, blissfully oblivious to his romantic intentions. Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Jennifer Crosbie pack away her things and leave the library.

Sighing in resignation, Remus tried very hard not to plot the mass murder of his best friends. It would seem that he was doomed to be a bachelor for the rest of his life. Life was absurdly unfair. _He_ never barged in on Sirius or James when _they_ were trying to pick up girls! Granted, he didn't need to because the two of them managed badly enough on their own, but that was beside the point!

Remus crumpled his Nargle-infested essay in his left hand, venting his frustration before turning to Peter and calmly explaining the principles of the vanishing spell while Sirius told naughty jokes and James charmed his quill to run away from him every time he wanted to use it. It was times like these that he wondered why he bothered to put up with these twits he called friends.

- - - - -

Two days later Remus found himself in the library, sitting not two desks down from Miss Crosbie yet again. He hadn't had the courage to even _look_ in her direction since the horribly embarrassing note incident two days before. To Remus, it was the end of the world. For some strange reason, unbeknownst to him and his raging teenage emotions, the rest of the world didn't seem to care. So he resigned himself to moping on his own. He was thinking of writing bad poetry about it, but he wasn't quite prepared to run the risk of Sirius finding it and reciting it in the common room.

He started in surprise when a small piece of parchment levitated its way onto his Charms textbook. Hands shaking, he opened it, his eyes widening when he recognized in his own handwriting the words "will you go out with me?" Below that was a single word, but it was enough to make Remus let out a completely undignified 'whoop!' of joy, that caused the librarian to come over to him and toss him out of the library. Fortunately Jennifer followed him, and he wound up walking her back to her common room.

In the library, a lonely scrap of parchment fluttered aimlessly towards the ground, the word "yes" scrawled in neat feminine writing face-up for all the world to see.

- - - - -

_Finis,_


End file.
